Jryaraca
Physical Appearance These humanoids are Phoenixes, falcons, eagles and hawks. There's more phoenix breed Jryaraca then the others, second is Phoenixes with physical traits of the other breeds like a falcon beak or something. Griffin breeds exist but are rare, especially a griffin with Phoenix parts. Both genders have breasts and female human-like genitalia. Males are smaller then females and they're seen as the lower gender. They have nice feathers, which feel like silk to the touch. Eye color is not determined by region, but is usually by gender. Males can have blue, green, indigo, teal, lime, green or purple colored eyes. While females can have yellow, gold, bronze, orange, magenta, red or white. However those from jungles always have teal or aqua eyes for both genders. Females: Males: Relation to Tythuarians Even though they're very different, they treat each other as own race total. So they treat each other just like they would with their own kind. They can be togather at all times and are treated fairly. ( well almost fair except males are weaker. ) They also have the same religion as the Tythuarians, meaning they have the same deities. So due to this the gods have two forms; one is Tythuarian and the other is Jryaraca, but however they remain the same color, appearance and personality in both forms but the only difference is race. Intellect Same as their counterparts, The Tythuarians. They have structures just like Aztec, Greek, roman, Chinese. They have early aircraft, but don't need it as they can fly. ( unless they're flightless. ) Personality Males usually have female human personalities and females usually have human male personalities, however they can have any trait of personality as us humans can. As a whole they're usually peaceful and kind souls. Some are vivacious and some can be the tenacious bullhead, while some are Timor and some are outgoing or aggressive. Howeverr personality depends on what element they are. Marriage and Reproduction They usually are married to life, they'll not marry again until their partner has died. It's almost not known that divorces exists since they 99.9% of time, chose the right mate. However they can be any sexual orientation possible. They usually signifiy marriage by a rings and pendents. Females usually wear the ring and males usually wear the pendent. Triple or quadruple pair marriages are uncommon but do exist, this isn't really frowned upon. However this is more common for Jryaraca then their counterparts the Tythaurians. Mating is usually announced by females since they're more sexually active then males, as it's rare to find a male who's sexually active. So basically when a female wants the mate, then it's yes no matter what. However unlike most races who force the other gender to mate, they don't abuse them and don't approach them in an aggressive manner, instead they are calm and politely ask them to do so. As commonly among avian based races, that both genders can give birth to children, they lay eggs, but females lay more then males, males lay around 1-3 eggs while females lay around 4-7. Due to this, there's more females on the planet. Children as most avian based races, can walk and talk within a year, but can't fly until they're 6-8 years old. Diet They are mostly omnivorous. They enjoy meat and fish, however they need fruits, vegetables and plants in their diet more so then meat. They also enjoy nuts and special barks of certain trees. However they don't have diary producing animals so they're lactose intolerant, don't have diary products and can't disgust diary products. They can't disgust wheat that much ether. Rice and a from of barley, they certainly like. Music You may not think that they have a range of music but actually they do. Music is most preferred by the deity that is goes along with that genre of music. It can range from classical sounding music (like Simple Gifts or Scarough Fair) to Flute, Drums, chimes or one/two instrument music ( like Hawaiian, jungle or Brazilian muisc) to electric/party sounding muisc ( like Instrumental of Just Dance or Party Rock Anthem). It all amounts on personal taste. Or deity choice. However the variety of genre of music is music that give an upbeat to it, like Simple Gifts is probably is almost exactly what their muisc sounds like. However most of their music sounds like Minstrels Lament For exact sound download the Simple Gifts video on AnyTune on iPad, place the tone on 9.0 sharp. Separation Each continent has their own countries called "Leyines". (Pronounced Lie-j-Means) There isn't a "president" for each one, except the military, meaning there is free will. Their cities are almost always built on the ground, since they don't really feel the need to place them in the 7 mile Nylia palm trees or the 60,000ft mountains, since the city might cave-in if in canopies of trees or a landslide might wash it away. However, there are very few and far in between cities that do this, like the Temple of Water ( Temple where they worship Syrilaya on Syrilaya isle. ) is freestanding in a 7.1 mile Nylia Palm, While they could built it on the tallest Nylia palm tree on the westernmost part of the isle, which is 7.6 miles. The Temple of Energy is on the side of the 6.4 mile mountains, which are a lot more jagged and cliff-like then our Andes mountains. They even made sky cities, which is standing on one pillar holding the city miles in the sky. But still the ground is the most common place where a city is built. However you'll see more Jryaraca in the freestanding cities, canopy cities or moutain cities, then on the ground cities. Culture They don't have anything violent in their culture, such as arenas where people fight or weapon stores. They just don't like violent subjects. However there are militaries which are only allowed to bear weapons and arms, but militaries mostly exist for keeping out criminals and such. However only four Leyines are at war, which all are on the northeastern part of the world. Even though militaries are only allowed to bear them, but each individual is allowed one weapon to defend themselves in case of criminals. Due to being "pacifists" mostly, they don't have gladiators/combat arenas, black markets, etc. Not even murderers. So it is mostly a nice world out there. However thieves do exist so if you live there you may want to keep yourself at guard at all costs. And maybe should have Crixya there, plus Tyka just to be safe. They're mostly religious, 99.99% of their population is religious. They do have deities for each element. They will usually worship and prey to a god that is doing with a subject. For examples, a Jryaraca will worship Xrasiaru for electricity magic and when dealing with electricity. A Jryaraca will prey to Vjijyilyij when dealing, listing or performing music.